


One Step at a Time

by Tenshikyo



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshikyo/pseuds/Tenshikyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting to know the Assassin might not be the easiest thing to do, but at least it is worth the trouble. You don't care about the other fish in the sea, all you want to catch is that lonely shark.</p><p>Reader x Altaïr</p><p>Song is by Jordin Sparks</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Sight

It was a normal day, just like any other day. Or so it seemed.

Though the sun shone as it always did, it seemed as if dark clouds slowly drifted in the direction of the city. Though you were home, there was an uneasy feeling you hadn’t felt before resting in the pit of your stomach. Though the city was busy like every other day, the streets crowded with all different kinds of horrible people. An unfamiliar figure fully clad in white made his way through the street.

Being the believing, slightly superstitious woman you were, you thought that maybe God was giving you the opportunity to experience a great adventure. A chance given only once in a lifetime… Wasn’t that an exciting thought?

And so you followed him.


	2. Introduction #1

To your surprise, it was pretty difficult to follow him. As your mind wandered over the question of how he could manage to move so smoothly without seeming to run into anyone or knock anything over, you yourself stumbled over countless abandoned crates.

Your face turned as white as a sheet as he climbed towards the roofs, but your determination pushed your fright of height to the back of your mind as you clumsily climbed the building as well.

Not much later, he dropped himself back to the ground. Peaking over the edge, gulping at the distance between the sand and yourself, you saw him talk to a different man, who was also wearing a white robe with a white scarf covering half of his face.

As you weren’t able to hear what they were talking about, you leaned further down. You froze as you heard the wooden construction under you creak and before you could react the beams gave way. For a moment you were offended at how it was telling you that you were too heavy, until you hit the ground with a wince.

You tried to stay as still as possible, hoping that if you did so they would somehow not notice you and go on with talking, but then the guy with the scarf opened his mouth.

“…do women normally fall through the roofs here?”


	3. Introduction #2

“How could you, Altaïr, _the_ Altaïr, get followed by a woman?” Scarf-guy almost had a heart attack. You glared at him, insulted at how he pictured women. Though – what did he mean by ‘ _the_ Altaïr’?

“I did not expect her to follow me after I started climbing,” ‘ _the_ Altaïr’ said, not seeming very interested in all this.

“Wha- you knew I was following you?!” you gasped while taking a few steps away from the obviously dangerous group.

‘ _The_ Altaïr’ stared at you. “It was hard not to, with all the noise you were making,” he deadpanned, adding to your insultedness. They were clearly mocking you! "Why did you decide to follow me in the first place?” 

You looked up, shrugged and began to play with your fingers. Despite living in a place where everyone believed, you still felt uneasy when it came to stating your beliefs out loud. “I thought… God was giving me an opportunity to change my life…”

‘ _The_ Altaïr’ sighed and turned towards you. “What’s your name?”

A surprised smile broke out on your face, reminding Altaïr of the sunset.

“[F/N]!”


	4. Interaction

It seemed as if ever since then, you happened to notice Altaïr around the city all the time. You’d walk up to him and start a chat if he wasn’t too busy with looking around sneakily or snooping around trying to get away from the streets unnoticed.

Today was one such day.

“Good morning, Altaïr! What’s an Assassin like you doing around here early in the morning? I thought they were like owls, or hamsters, only coming out at night…” Lucky for oblivious you, Altaïr had gotten used to your to-you-normal-to-him-insulting-words, so he merely stayed silent as he continued to watch the crowd.

You pouted at his lack of response, placing your hands on your hips as you glared at the Assassin. “Hey, if someone greets you, you have to greet them back!”

This only pulled even more silence from Altaïr and you gave up with a sigh, mentally throwing your arms up in the air. You hadn’t expected him to reply, though that still didn’t explain why your heart skipped a beat when you heard his words.

“…good morning to you too…”


	5. Attraction

At first, you thought your heart had gone wild back then because you had managed to book progress with Altaïr’s social skills, but later you realized you had been wrong. Ever since that day, the thought of the silent Assassin popped up more often and whenever it did, you would feel empty at the realisation that he wasn't with you right now. And whenever you did see him, a funny warmth would spread out inside of you, like a tickling flame.

It didn’t take long for you to realize you had fallen in love with him.

Though you never did find out how exactly you could fall for someone as quiet and anti-social as him…


	6. Date

After calming down from the realization that you had fallen in love with Altaïr, you did your best to avoid him. Why? Because you would be far too embarrassed, and knowing yourself, you would manage to blurt it out, making the whole situation all the more embarrassing. The thought of the Assassin returning those feelings had occurred to you, but you had dismissed it as impossible; you wondered if the word ‘love’ even existed in his dictionary.

And, unbeknownst to you, Altaïr noticed your sudden absence. He noticed how you never lurked around the corner like you used to, ready to attack him with a hug. And the silence! The silence Altaïr thought he had missed, but loathed right now. It was like he had gotten used to you being around, and something inside of him liked you better than the silence; and so it wasn’t planning on letting go of you any time soon.

It seemed like years later when Altaïr finally spotted you, looking around as you sneaked around. Somewhere at the back of his mind, he noted how the roles had managed to become reversed.

Just when you were about to walk away, Altaïr ran towards you and grabbed your wrist. You looked up in surprise and shock.

“Come, let’s walk,” he stated, raising his voice to be heard above the noise of people surrounding you. It wasn’t like you had a choice; he had already started pulling you away.


	7. Holding Hands

The minutes that passed as he led you away from the crowd towards a calmer place were like paradise to you; the absence of his ring finger didn’t bother you in the slightest. You noted how rough and cold his hands were and how they seemed quite big compared to yours.

It didn’t take long before your feet touched the ground again and you remembered that you had been avoiding him for the past few days, which was the reason why his hand was now holding yours. Just to remind you of why you had been avoiding him, butterflies started flying around in your stomach and you resisted the need to squeal.

Mentally shaking your head, you tightened your grip on his hand as you prepared for when you were going to tell him why you hadn’t been acting like normal around him.

You weren’t going to let go of him now. Not anymore.


	8. First Kiss

So busy with your own thoughts, you didn’t see Altaïr stopping and bumped into him. You took a step back, automatically pulling your hand back and shivering once at the sudden coldness that washed over your hand, up your arm and into the rest of your body.

Altaïr turned around and stared at you, waiting for an answer, but he wouldn’t be getting one for innocent you couldn’t feel the obvious question in the air.

When Altaïr seemed to have realized this, he let out a small sigh which confused you even more. Had you done something wrong?

“Why have you been avoiding me?” 

Suddenly you understood his staring and waiting. You played with your fingers as you thought of what you should tell him; he would never let you get away without answering him first.

“Well… I could give a whole speech here to kill time, but I guess I could just tell you with this…” Without thinking, you moved his hood out of the way as you pressed your hands against his cheeks. 

Balancing yourself on your toes, you managed to press your lips against his. You had never thought that hearing, no, _feeling_ his breathing hitch would make you feel so good.

What seemed like an eternity later, you released his lips and stared right back into his eyes that, for once, shone with surprise. “Do you understand now?”


	9. Relationship

Standing there in silence, neither of you said a word, not daring to interrupt the moment. You didn't know what he thought, and neither could he guess what went on inside your mind.

For the first time in his whole life, Altaïr couldn’t care less about consequences.

He leaned in and captured your lips with a soft kiss of his own.


	10. Love

Now, about your relationship, there was one thing you hadn’t thought about when this whole thing got started.

Those Godforsaken, damnable, stupid cave- err, your parents.

The moment you stepped through the door of your house with Altaïr, your whole family was standing there in excitement. There were two kinds of responses: your mother and younger sister squealed in delight but you weren’t sure if they were happy you had found a boyfriend or because they thought said boyfriend looked handsome.

Your father and two older brothers, however, at once started having glaring contests with Altaïr, and he seemed eager to win. It was pretty unfair, seeing as how he had gotten much more practice, and so he ended up winning. That didn’t mean they had given up, though.

At the end of the day, the two of you stood outside, Altaïr getting ready to depart.

“Your family is… different,” he admitted slowly. 

You began to fidget on the spot, uncomfortable and wondering whether he would break up with you now.

“But I love you nevertheless.”

And as the two of you kissed each other goodbye, you noted that this was the first time he had said that he loved you.


	11. Commitment

It was probably midnight by now, but you still couldn’t sleep through the heat. You weren't the only one, though.

A cry filled the air and for once, you felt grateful as you got up and made your way to the crib. Picking up the baby boy, you pressed your lips to his forehead before cradling him to your chest and humming a tune.

“I know, I know, I miss daddy too, but he’ll be back soon,” you murmured and rubbed the boy’s back as his cries gradually died down after a few minutes.

Altaïr and you never married, for he feared that his targets might find out about you and your children – three in total – and use you against him. It might seem a bit selfish, but you knew he was doing it to protect you.


End file.
